Erratic
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Her breath became erratic, she wanted more. She craved his touch. Oneshot.


**Erratic **

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Degrassi**

**Author's note: This is the first time I give a shot at writing a story like this, so please don't hate me if it sucks!**

* * *

His hand grazed her breast underneath her shirt, and she let out a soft breath, staring into his green eyes. Her blue eyes were wide slightly. He stared into her eyes, making sure the touch was okay with her. When he saw no sign of discomfort, he continued his caresses. Clare closed her eyes, arching against his hands. Eli pressed kisses against her pale slender neck, his hands caressing her sides now.

She lifted her arms up as he tugged on her shirt, and then her shirt was on the floor. She stood in the room, topless. She begun to reach behind herself to unclasp the bra but he shook his head. "Let me."

Clare nodded and allowed Eli to unclasp her bra. He pushed the straps down her arms, and bit his lip as the bra fell to the floor, and her breasts jumped out.

A blush covered her breasts and face. She crossed her arms, covering up, self-conscious.

He grabbed her arms, "No. Don't," he said as he gently put her hands to her sides, "You're beautiful." It was the truth.

She smiled softly at him at that, and then tugged at his black shirt. "Off. It's only fair.."

He chuckled and removed his shirt. He smirked when she stared at his chest, "Like what you see?"

Blushing, she nodded. He wasn't super muscular but he wasn't fat either.

He slowly backed her up against the wall, kissing along her neck.

She moaned softly, eyes closing. "Eli,"

He loved when she said his name like that. It boasted his ego. He trailed his mouth back up to hers, and kissed her passionately. They'd never gotten farther than making out and groping. Not that he didn't want to, but he'd been waiting for Clare to be ready.

"Eli, I'm ready," she said softly.

"What?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm ready. Let's make love."

Eli arched an eyebrow and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Clare nodded, her curls bouncing. "Positive."

Smiling, he nodded and slowly crawled down her body. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down her legs. He kissed down her thigh as he pulled her pants off. She purred softly at the touch, and watched him.

He glanced up at her, and smiled at the emotion written all over her face. He curled his fingers in her underwear and pulled down. He licked his lips as he looked at her most private area. "Beautiful,"

Clare had a blush on her cheek. She had never been so exposed. She closed her eyes, moaning when Eli slipped a finger inside her wet sex.

He bit his lip, groaning. She was so tight against his finger. Thrusting his finger, and then he added another into the mix as licked her right breast, his free hand playing with her other breast.

She arched up against his fingers, moaning in pleasure. "Eli…I think….mmm." She moaned softly, closing her eyes, as she came softly.

He pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers, staring at her lustfully.

"Please," she whispered. She couldn't wait any longer.

He nodded slowly and reached over, grabbing a square package from the nightstand. He opened it and slipped the condom on his erection, Clare watching him with wide eyes. He smirked slightly.

"This is going to hurt," he told her, lining himself up with her entrance.

She nodded at that and said, "I know."

With that, he pushed into her, and when he felt resistance, he pressed his mouth to hers, capturing her cries as he broke through. He remained still, waiting for her to calm down.

She nodded after a while, and rubbed at his back, "Okay," She moaned as he begun to move inside her. This feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. She'd fantasized about this moments so many times but none of them seemed to live up to the actual thing.

He gripped her hips, thrusting into her, grunting softly. She arched her hips in response, moaning.

"Feels so good, Eli."

He reached a hand down, rubbing her as he thrust inside her.

Her breath became erratic, and she threw her head back, moaning loudly as she reached climax. He had made her climax before but never before had it been as intense as it was now. This was different than all the other times.

He thrust inside her a few more times before he found release.

She let out a whine as he pulled out, missing the connection their body parts let them have. He smiled down at her and pulled her close to him. She cuddled to his naked chest, eyes drifting shut. Tonight, her dreams would be better than good.


End file.
